Battered And Bruised
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelopes tries to end an abusive relationship with Sam, will he give up or will he stop at nothing to make her pay for breaking up with him
1. Chapter 1

This chapter contains memories of sexual assault

Battered And Bruised-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia pulled her tired, sore, aching body up from her bed and walked over to her closet to grab her clothes for work, when she stepped in front of the mirror in the bathroom and dropped her robe she gasped when she saw the bruises that her boyfriend Sam had left from their argument the night before.

As she turned on the water in the tub she shook her head and said, "I can't take this anymore and I shouldn't have to", she poured some bubble bath into the water and then stepped into the water. When she sat back against the bathtub she hissed in pain as she tried to take a deep breath, she closed her eyes and let the memories of the night before fill her mind.

FLASHBACK:

Penelope walked into her apartment and smiled when she saw her boyfriend in her kitchen, she shut the door and toed off her shoes and laid her things down and made her way over to him. She said, "hey good looking, whatch got cookin"?, he grinned and said, "ohhhhh only your favorite Chicken Alfredo".

She smiled and said, "for little ole me, what did I do to deserve that"?, he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers and when they pulled away she said, "wowwwww". Sam laughed and said, "what took you so long, you called me like 2 hours ago and said that you were on your way"?, she said, "well the team", he slammed his fist on the counter and said, "there it is again, your precious, precious team".

He looked at her with such hate and said, "well tell me what did you guys do that took over 2 hours"?, she said, "w w well Sam they just got back from a case and hotstuff asked me". He grapped her hard by the arms and pulled her close to him and said, "your hotstuff, do you know how sick I am of hearing about your hotstuff, your hotstuff"?, Penelope said, "Sam you're hurting me".

He released her arm and said, "oh forgive me goddess" and he sucker punched her in the ribs several times causing her to grab on to the counter as she fell back. Sam said, "it's time for me to show you just who you belong to, it's me not Derek playboy Morgan but meeeeeee", he then grabbed her hard by the wrist and pulled her through her apartment heading toward her bedroom.

When they stepped through the door he ripped the front of her dress open, she said, "no Sam, noooo", he punched her in the stomach and said, "shut up pig". As he ripped her dress and bra from her body she gasped for air, she then felt herself hitting the mattress and watched helplessly as he ripped his belt from his pants.

He said, "now you're going to see what you get when you don't get home on time", she said,"no, please don't do this, please Sam it won't happen again" but it was to late he slashed her arm and stomach with his belt several times before sliding out of only his pants and boxers and joining her on the bed.

He hovered over her and smiled and said, "now Penelope you're going to pay", he then tore her panties from her body and thrust himself into her hard and fast. She squirmed and tried to get away from him but he was to strong for her, she opened her mouth to scream but he plastered his on hers drowning out any screams.

Sam pounded into her hard and fast and it was only a matter of a few minutes before he exploded inside her, he rolled beside her and pulled her into his arms and said, "now go to sleep and I don't want to hear anything else about your precious team or your hotstuff, do you hear me"?, she didn't answer fast enough and he slapped her across the face knocking her glasses off her face and he screamed, "DO YOU HEAR ME"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes I hear you, no more, please no more".

He held her so tight that with what she feared were broken or cracked ribs that it was hard for her to breathe, she didn't dare move in fear that he would unleash his wrath on her again. She closed her eyes and hoped and prayed for sleep to come to her but sadly it was hours away and she was hours away from freedom, freedom from her apartment and freedom from Sam.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Penelope quickly put make up on her face to cover the light bruise that was trying to form, she grabbed another long sleeved dress and put it on and then decided to leave her hair down just in case any other bruises started to show. As she headed out the door she dreaded to see what the day was going to bring.

She the shut the door leaving all of the painful memories from the night before behind her


	2. Chapter 2

Battered And Bruised-Ch 2

When Penelope was on her way to the office her cell started ringing, she pulled it out of her purse and saw "SAM" flashing on the ID. She debated on whether to answer it or not and then finally decided that he would keep calling until she did.

She said, "yes Sam", he said, "Penelope I'm sorry about what happened last night and it will never happen again, I don't know what came over me". Penelope said, "Sam you've been saying the same thing off and on for the past several months and I can't take it anymore".

Sam said, "what do you mean you can't take it anymore, are you breaking up with me"?, she said, "I think that's the best thing, I". Sam stopped her by screaming, "SHUT UP", she sat there listening as he said, "you will not break up with me do you hear me, we are not over".

Penelope said, "we are over and that's all that's going to be said", as she ended the call she heard him screaming, "DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME". She pulled into the BAU parking garage and quickly headed toward the elevator, when she stepped in she walked back and leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

As the door started closing she felt safe, a feeling that ended when Sam stepped onto the elevator, she said, "w w what are you doing"?, Sam stalked toward her and said, "I'm going to make you listen to me". The doors closed and the elevator started to move and just when she thought things were going to end Sam stopped the elevator and leaned in and said, "we are not over do you hear me, you are not ending us".

She put up her hands and said, "please don't hurt me again", he slid his hand up under her dress and started rubbing the crotch of her panties and said, "do you want more of what I gave you last night"?, she said, "no, no please Sam, no more".

He leaned in and kissed her lips passionately and when he pulled away he sucker punched her in the ribs again and said, "remember this conversation and keep quiet about our little fight last night". He then turned the elevator on and pushed the button so that he could get out on the next floor.

When the doors opened he smiled at her and said, "have a nice day baby doll and I'll be waiting for you at your place tonight and if you're not there by 6:00 I'll come looking for you". As he started walking away she hit the button for the elevator to go to her floor.

When the elevator doors opened she saw Derek and her heart raced, she said, "H H HOTSTUFF", he looked at her and smiled and said, "good morning baby girl". She said, "c c can we talk"?, he said, "sure baby" as he motioned for them to step into his office.

He could tell that something was off with her but he couldn't quite put a finger on it, when they stepped into his office she slowly sat down and he said, "are you alright"?, she said, "that's what I need to talk to you about", he sat down across from her and said, "baby you're scaring me, what's wrong"?, she said, "I I I need some help, your help".

Derek said, "are you hurt"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes", he said, "what happened"?, she slowly stood up and rolled up the sleeves on her dress. His mouth flew open and he said, "oh my God baby girl what happened to you, were you mugged, does Sam know that you're hurt"?, she covered her face with her hands and nodded her head yes.

Dereks heart broke as she said, "Sam did this to me Derek, he, he", Derek got up and walked over and squatted down in front of her and said, "he what baby, what did he do to you"?, she said, "h h h he hit me over and over and then he, he, he raped me".

As he pulled her into his arms he said, "Sam's a dead man", he gently held her and rocked her back and forth as rage filled his entire being.


	3. Chapter 3

Battered And Bruised-Ch 3

Derek sat there holding Penelopes hands as she spent a few minutes telling him about what happened to her the night before. He said, "baby we need to get you to the hospital and get you checked out", she said, "I I I took a bubble bath, their's no evidence left".

Derek said, "that's where you're wrong, their are all of these bruises on your body", she said, "I'm scared Derek, I'm afraid of what he'll do to me". He wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "he's not going to do anything to you, you'll be safe with us, with me".

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "please tell me that you believe that I'd never let anything happen to you"?, she nodded her head and said, "I know but", he said, "no buts". He then stood up and said, "we need to tell the team about this", she shook her head and said, "nooooooo, nooooooo please Derek".

Derek squatted back down in front of her and said, "baby they'll help you, us", she said, "the police will ask me how long this has been going on", Derek said, "yeah they will, last night was the first time right"?, she looked at her feet and shook her head no.

His mouth flew open and he said, "ohhhhh sweetness, how long has this been going on"?, she bit down on her sore lip and said, "several months". He said, "SEVERAL MONTHS"?, she said, "please don't be mad at me, please Derek, I need you to not be mad at me".

He said, "baby I'm not mad at you not even a little bit but when I see Sam I'm gonna kill him", she looked up at him and said, "I'm so ashamed Derek, so so ashamed of what I let him do to me". Derek said, "baby girl you were beaten and raped for months, this isn't your fault, you're the victim here, you".

Their conversation ended when somebody knocked on his office door, Derek said, "who is it"?, they both heard, "it's Reid". Derek said, "we need to tell the rest of the team"?, she halfheartedly nodded her head yes and said, "o o okay".

Derek said, "come in pretty boy", Reid opened the door and smiled and said, "hey Garcia I was wondering where you were" it was then that his eyes caught sight of the bruises on her arms. He said, "ohhhh Garcia are you alright, are you hurt"?, she said, "I'll tell you all everything can you get the team to the round table room for me"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah sure".

They then watched as he sent a group text to the others asking them to meet him, he then looked at Penelope and Derek and said, "w w what happened to you"?, Penelope buried her head in Dereks chest and started to cry and Derek said, "it's Sam, he's been beating and raping her for months Reid, for months".

Reid walked closer to her and said, "h h he beat and ra raped you"?, she nodded her head and said, "and I'm so ashamed, ashamed of what I let happen". Reid said, "this isn't on you Garcia this is all on that monster Sam and when I see him he's a dead man".

Penelope said, "do you hate me Reid"?, he said, "no, never, I love you Garcia, you and Em are my sisters and I love you both very much". She weakly smiled as he slowly leaned in and wrapped his arms around her and Derek stood there watching as his baby girl and little brother broke down in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Battered And Bruised-Ch 4

Hotch, Emily, JJ and Dave were waiting on the others and Emily said, "wonder what Reid wanted to talk to us about"?, JJ shrugged her shoulders and said, "no idea, he didn't breathe a word to me". Dave said, "it must be really important to the kid because he's never asked for us to meet", Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "as Garcia would say my spidey sense is tingling and that ain't good".

They all looked at the door and watched as Reid, Derek and Penelope walked into the room, Dave said, "kitten are you alright"?, Penelope said, "I need to talk to you, to all of you". Derek closed the door and then stepped closer to his baby girl and wrapped his arm around her for support as they walked up to the table to sit down.

Penelope said, "first off I'm sorry that I didn't tell you all sooner so please forgive me for that", Emily said, "forgive you for what PG"?, she looked over at Derek and then at Reid and took as deep a breath as she could with her hurt ribs before she opened her mouth to speak. She said, "Sam has been beating and raping me for months and last night when I got home 2 hours later than he thought I should be home he did it again".

Dave said, "he's a dead man", Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "and they'll never find the body", JJ reached out and took her by the hand and said, "Garcie I'm so sorry for what he did to you and trust me when I say he's gonna pay". Hotch said, "you went to the hospital right"?, she shook her head and said, "no and now their's no point because I took a bubble bath a few hours ago".

Emily said, "you need to go Garcia because your bruises and cuts need to be documented and they can do a pregnancy test and give you the morning after pill when the pregnancy test comes out negative". Penelope covered her mouth with her hands and said, "oh no", Derek said, "what is it baby girl"?, she said, "what if the test turns out positive, what if I'm pregnant by a rapist"?, JJ said, "why don't you wait and see what the test says before you start worrying, okay"?, she gently squeezed JJs hand and said, "okay Jayje".

Hotch said, "and you're going to file charges, right"?, she said, "I want to but", Dave said, "you need to press them kitten and don't worry he won't hurt you ever again and that's a promise from papa bear". She weakly smiled and said, "thanks everybody, I really appreciate everything", JJ said, "that's what family is for Garcie, now let's get you to the ER and get you checked out so you can press those charges", she nodded her head and as she stood up she grabbed her ribs and said, "owww owwww owww".

Derek said, "you need to get those ribs checked out to, you might have a few cracked or broken", she said, "I feel so ashamed", Hotch put his hand gently on her shoulder and said, "you didn't do anything wrong Garcia" as they headed out of the room. As they stepped onto the elevator and the doors started to close Dave pulled his cell out and sent a text and then smiled as he put his cell back into his pocket.

As they were walking toward the cars Dave leaned in to Hotch and said, "I just called a friend of mine who's watching my cabin and asked him to fill the the fridge and bring in some firewood for me". Hotch smiled and said, "the best thing for her is to get her as far away from here and Sam as possible", Dave nodded his head in agreement and said, "she needs to feel safe again and after everything Sam has done it might take a while".

Dave watched as Derek and Reid helped her into the car and he said, "then we need to let her know that we'll always be here for her", Hotch put his hand on Daves shoulder and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself" as they continued walking closer to the others. The ride to the hospital didn't take long and soon they were walking through the front door.

JJ and Emily walked with Penelope over to the nurses desk and after flashing their badges they quickly got Penelope took back to get checked out, Derek wanted to go with her but after everything she had been through he was afraid to push her so he sat out front in the waiting room with Hotch, Dave and Reid as they patiently waited for news on how she's doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Battered And Bruised-Ch 5

JJ and Emily sat right beside Penelope as she told the doctor what had been happening to her, the doctor said, "well let's get a police officer in here and let them get some pictures of your bruises and scratches and some x-rays for those ribs, then we'll get some bloodwork and a urine specimen to check for pregnancy and if the results are negative you can be given the morning after pill but if it's positive you'll have to decide what happens next".

Penelope nodded her head yes as the doctor stepped out to notify the police that they needed an officer, Emily said, "how are you holding up so far PG"?, she said, "I'm nervous, scared, mortified, you name it and I'm feeling it". JJ said, "is their anything we can do for you"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "can you ask hotstuff to come sit with me"?, the girls smiled and said, "sure but just know that we'll be outside if you need us", she halfheartedly smiled and said, "thanks girlies", they gently hugged her before walking out of the room.

Derek looked and saw the girls coming and he jumped up and said, "is she alright, what happened"?, JJ said, "easy, she's okay, she just told the doctor what happened and right now the doctor is notifying the police that she needs an officer here to take pictures". Emily said, "and then they are going to get some blood and urine and some x rays".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "okay", Emily said, "she asked for you", he smiled and said, "s s she did"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "she did, she wanted to know if you would come in and sit with her while they do the testing". He said, "of course I'll go sit with her" and the team watched as their broken hearted friend disappeared toward the room where Penelope was.

Penelope looked up and saw Derek coming in and she held out her hand and Derek slid his hand in hers and said, "I'm here goddess", she sighed and said, "is this my fault Derek, did I make him do this to me"?, he said, "no mam you did not and I want you to forget crazy thoughts like that little Missy" causing her to laugh but laughing made her ribs hurt so she grabbed her ribs and flinched.

The doctor stepped back into the room and said, "I'm going to go ahead and get the blood work, urine specimen and the x rays while we're waiting on the officer, is that okay"?, she nodded her head yes. Derek sat there holding her hand while the blood was being drawn and when the doctor was finished with that she handed Penelope a specimen cup and said, "the bathroom is right next door, give the specimen and put the cup in the window and then come back in here and we'll go ahead and get those x-rays done".

Penelope stood up and walked over and took the cup into her hand and said, "I'll be right back hotstuff", he smiled at her and said, "I'll be right here waiting on you sweetness". The doctor smiled and said, "I'm glad that she has people like you and the others in her corner because she's gonna need you all especially when it finally sinks in what happened to her".

Their conversation ended when she walked into the room and said, "how long before I know for sure one way or another"?, she said, "not long, maybe half an hour maybe less". Penelope gently sat back down beside Derek and said, "man my ribs are throbbing", they then turned around when the portable x ray machine was wheeled into the room.

The doctor said, "alright Penelope we're going to step out and let the tech get some x rays and then when she's finished we'll be right back in", she nodded her head yes and weakly smiled as Derek and the doctor stepped outside so the tech could take the x rays. While Derek and the doctor were standing in the hall he said, "I'm afraid that she has either cracked or broken ribs", she said, "that's what I'm afraid of to but maybe we're both wrong and they'll be okay", Derek sighed and said, "I hope so doc, I hope so".

A few minutes later the tech stepped back out into the hall and said, "I'm done you two can go back in now", Derek quickly headed back in and went straight over to Penelope and sat down beside her. She slid her hand in his and said, "I'm scared hotstuff, what if I'm pregnant"?, he said, "baby don't think like that, don't start worrying until their is a reason to worry, you don't want to put wrinkles on that sexy little face of yours" causing her to grin as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

After what seemed like forever the doctor came back into the room and said, "okay Penelope first you have 2 cracked ribs, we'll wrap them and I can give you something for the pain". She gently squeezed Dereks hand as the doctor flipped through to the blood work and she then looked at the nervous couple and said, "and now for the results of the pregnancy tests", Penelope held her breath as the doctor looked down at the papers before looking back up at her and as she opened her mouth to speak Penelope felt her heart start to race.


	6. Chapter 6

"?, she nBattered And Bruised-Ch 6

The doctor said, "according to both your urine and blood results you are not pregnant", she breathed a sigh of relief and reached up and wiped away the tears of happiness away. Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "that's great news", Penelope said, "the best news handsome, the best".

Derek and Penelope listened as the doctor said, "you have a choice", Penelope said, "a choice"?, she nodded her head and said, "you can have the morning after pill just in case what happened to you last night resulted in pregnancy or you can wait and see and decide from their".

Penelope looked up at the doctor and quickly said, "morning after pill please, I don't want to even think about being pregnant with Sams child". Derek gently squeezed her hand and leaned in and kissed her temple and said, "you are one of the strongest women I know baby girl'.

The doctor said, "I will be right back, I'll go get your pill now and then their is an officer outside waiting to talk to you". She nodded her head and said, "thanks doc, thanks for everything", the doctor smiled and said, "you are very welcome Ms. Garcia, very welcome" and then the couple watched as she turned and headed out into the hall.

Derek said, "are you alright baby"?, she said, "no handsome, not by a long shot but with my family by my side I will be". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "and we're not going anywhere either beautiful", she looked down at the floor how can you call me that after everything that's happened"?, he put his finger under her chin and said, "you've always been beautiful to me and you always will be Penelope Marie Garcia" causing a weak smile to grace her lips.

Their attention then went to the door as the doctor stepped inside and walked over to her carrying her medication and a cup of water. Penelope took the pill and the doctor said, "are you ready to give your statement"?, she said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be" the doctor stepped to the door and motioned for the officer to step inside.

As the officer stepped closer to the bed she felt her heart racing knowing that she was going to have to relive that abuse once again but then it dawned on her that she would be reliving it over and over again for quite a while. Derek sat there holding her hand as she told the officer of her months of abuse, about the months of rape, scratches and bruises that the man that was suppose to love her put her through.

When the officer was finished she said, "I'll get this information back to the station and then we'll get a warrant out for his arrest", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thank you". She said, "any time mam but if you hear from him or see him please call us immediately", she said, "ohhh don't you worry I will, I will".

The doctor walked back into the room as the officer was leaving, she handed Penelope a prescription for something for pain and said, "you're definitely going to need these". Penelope said, "thank you for everything you've done for me", she handed Penelope a card and said, "if you need to talk please call me", Penelope weakly smiled and said, "thank you" again before her and Derek walked out of the room.

A few minutes later they were walking out toward their cars, they stopped when Dave handed Derek a set of keys, he said, "what are these for"?, he said, "do you remember the cabin we went to for Spencers bachelor party"?, Derek said, "yeah, why"?, Dave said, "I called and got my grounds keeper and his wife to go restock everything for me and they are expecting you and kitten".

Penelope said, "I don't have any clothes and Sams going to be at my place so I can't go there", JJ said, "Garcie we have your go bag in the back of our car, you left it at our place and Spence put it in the back this morning". She smiled and said, "thank you my heap of gray matter", he smiled and said, "you are very welcome".

Derek said, "after we pick up baby girls pain meds we're on our way to the cabin", Reid said, "Garcia you might want to leave your cells here"?, she said, "sure but why"?, he said, "Sam can use the GPS to track you and if they register here in town he won't know you're gone".

Penelope handed her cells over to Reid and said, "I don't know what I would have done without all of you", Emily said, "that's what family is for" causing Penelope to smile and say, "that it is Em, that it is". Hotch said, "we'll keep you updated on the Sam situation and if anything happens don't forget about the panic button", Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks man, thanks for everything".

Hotch and the others then watched as Derek and Penelope pulled away from the hospital and disappeared at the end of the street.


	7. Chapter 7

Battered And Bruised-Ch 7

After stopping long enough to pick up Penelopes pain meds Derek and Penelope were on their way up to the cabin, Derek glanced over at his much in thought best friend and said, "talk to me sweetness". She looked at him and said, "sorry sugar I guess I was thinking about everything I've been through over the past few months".

Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "I'm just so sorry that I didn't know something was wrong", she said, "it isn't your fault hotstuff, this is all on me". He said, 'it's not on you either this is all on Sam and his sick warped mind", she nodded her head and said, "in part but if I hadn't kept quiet then I would have been free of him".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "well you're free of him now and that's what counts", she said, "I don't know what I would have done without you, without all of you". Derek smiled and said, "we love you, I love you", she said, "and I love you to angelfish", he said, "I don't know what I would have done if", she said, "shhhhh now hotstuff I'm here with you and safe, he can't hurt me anymore", Derek nodded his head yes in agreement and said, "and with me is where you belong" causing her to grin.

Sam was just walking into his apartment when his cell started ringing, he pulled it out and said, "hey cuz what's happening"?, the man said, "just wanted to give you a heads up your girl filed assault charges on you". He said, "that little, are you serious Chad"?, he said, "yep, sitting here looking at a copy of the arrest warrant right now".

Sam said, "I told her not to do anything that if she did she'd pay, I guess she didn't believe me", Chad said, "I gotta go cuz but let me warn you that you need to leave your place now and hide somewhere because if we do find you we will arrest you and that includes me". Sam took a deep breath and said, "point taken Chad and thanks again", he said, "no problem" and ended the call.

As Sam stood there he said, "you're gonna get a lot worse than you did before beautiful and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it", he then quickly packed some clothes and headed out the door. He was a few blocks away from his apartment when he passed several police cars heading in his direction.

He dropped his head a little and continued up the road and he watched through the rear view mirror and smiled as they disappeared around the corner heading toward his place. As he continued heading away from the police he grinned and said, "I need to go somewhere that they can't find me and then check on my little pudding pop and see just where she is".

As Derek and Penelope started up the road heading toward the cabin Derek said, "it's so beautiful up here, you're gonna love it sweetness, you can rest and get all thoughts of Sam and what he did out of your mind". Penelope said, "that's sounds great in theory but I don't know if it will work that easily sugar".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I want you to know that I love you and will be with you every step of the way, we all will", she weakly smiled and said, "thanks, you don't know how much that means to me". He smiled and said, "you are the light of my life sweet lady, you always have been and you always will be" causing her to smile.

When he stopped in front of the cabin she opened the door and slid out and said, "ohhh it's beautiful here and so so peaceful", Derek said, "it will be a good place for you to heal baby girl". She nodded her head and said, "that it will handsome, that it will", Derek walked beside her as they headed from the truck to the porch.

He put the key into the lock and turned the handle and pushed the door open and said, "wow the people Dave talked to have a fire going in the fireplace and have beautiful flowers all over the cabin". She smiled and said, "leave it to papa bear to do that for me", Derek said, "I told you baby girl that we all love you", she said, "I know sug, I know" causing a smile to grace her now bruised face.

Derek stepped closer and touched her cheek and said, "I'm so sorry that he did this to you", she put her hand on his and said, "it wasn't your fault hotstuff, none of it". He said, "but", she put her finger over his lips and said, "no buts", he winked at her and said, "why don't you get comfortable on that big couch and after I get everything carried in I'll give you a pain pill and fix us something to eat".

She looked up at him and said, "my hero", he said, "I'm nobodys hero baby girl", she said, "you are now and will forever be my noir hero hotstuff now suck it up". He laughed and said, "silly girl" as he helped her over to the couch and then he said, "I'll be back with our stuff in a jiff goddess", she then watched as he headed back outside only to come back with their stuff.

As he walked in he shut the door with his foot and said, "how does lasagna, garlic bread and salad sound"?, she said, "amazing", he said, "you just sit there and rest and your man will fix it for you". She held up her hand in surrender and said, "now who could argue with an offer like that sugar shack"?, he winked at her and said, "good" as he disappeared into the kitchen to fix them some food.


	8. Chapter 8

Battered And Bruised-Ch 8

When Derek got their food ready he put two plates on a tray and carried them and their drinks into the living room, Penelope had fallen asleep after Derek gave her pain meds to her. He put the tray down and said, "sweetness it's time to open those beautiful eyes I've got our food ready for us to eat".

She slowly opened her eyes and said, "sorry about that handsome I guess I drifted off", he said, "right now rest is the best thing for you", he then handed her tray to her and said, "now what would you like to drink"?, she said, "do we have tea"?, he said, "we sure do". She said, "well then kind sir I'd like a glass of that please".

He laughed and said, "and a glass ye shall have" as he turned around and walked into the kitchen and when he walked back a couple of minutes later he was carrying 2 glasses of tea. After handing hers to her he joined her on the couch and then they started devouring the delicious food Derek had prepared for them.

Meanwhile Sam hid his car in the garage at the back of one of the many properties he used, he snuck into the back door and sighed and said, "home sweet home, well at least until I find my beautiful and soon to be dead girlfriend". He walked into the living room and pulled out his cell and pulled up the GPS and started tracking Penelopes cell.

He said, "good girl' when it registered that she was still at the BAU, he then dialed a number and said, "Saul this is Sam I'm gonna need a favor" and he then spent the next few minutes filling his friend in on what his favor was. At the cabin they had finished eating and Derek had done the dishes while Penelope sat in front of the fireplace resting.

When he walked into the living room he said, "how about we spend the rest of the day watching movies, how does that sound"?, she smiled and said, "now that sounds good to me hotstuff". He walked over to the cabinet and said, "what would you like to watch, romance, drama, comedy"?, she said, "ohhhh comedy definitely".

Derek grabbed several movies and said, "how about we watch Madea, you love her", Penelope yawned and said, "Madea sounds great", he put the movie into the DVD player and joined her on the couch. He pushed play on the remote and then said, "alright baby girl are you ready for some Madeaaaaaa"?, she said, "yep sure am" as the opening credits started rolling up the screen.

It wasn't long into the movie when Derek realized that Penelope had fallen asleep, he kissed the top of her head and sat there letting her sleep while he continued watching the movie. At first Penelope was having a good dream, she was with her team and they were laughing and having fun but that changed when Sam put his hand over her mouth and pulled her away.

She tried to scream against his hand but it was useless, Sam the threw her to the ground and ripped her panties off and quickly thrust himself inside her. She started moving around and moaning, those moans quickly changed into screams she kept screaming over and over, "nooooooooooo, please noooooooo".

Derek said, "sweetness it's okay you're here with me, you're safe, wake up", she was still sleeping and she kept screaming, "help meeeee, somebody help meeeeee". Derek said, "baby wake up it's me, it's Morgan, it's your hotstuff", she slowly opened her eyes and practically jumped into Dereks arms.

She moaned in pain as she grabbed her side, Derek said, "here baby girl let me get you something for pain", she said, "no please don't leave me, please don't go". He said, "easy baby I'm not going anywhere I'm right here, I'm right here", as he held her close and gently rocked her back and forth she completely broke down.


	9. Chapter 9

Battered And Bruised-Ch 9

When she pulled away she said, "I feel so dirty Derek, am I ever gonna feel clean"?, he brushed her hair out of her eyes and said, "you will goddess, it will just take some time". A stray tear slid down her cheek and he said, "Sams gonna pay for what he did to you and that's a promise baby girl".

She grabbed her ribs and said, "I'm mortified at the things he did to me", Derek said, "you don't have to tell me if you're not ready", she said, "maybe if I talk about it that will help". He helped her to sit beside him on the couch and she sighed and said, "I was so foolish to think that he could love me that anybody could love me".

Derek said, "awwww beautiful you are one of the most amazing women I've ever met and you deserve to be treated like a queen", she shook her head and said, "obviously not". He caressed her cheek and said, "every man isn't like Sam, I'm not", she said, "no, no you're not, you my chocolate God of chocolate thunder, you are one of a kind" causing him to grin.

She took his hand in hers and said, "the first time it happened we were out of town, we went to dinner at his parents", Derek listened as she continued telling him what happened to her. She said, "at first everything was amazing and then his mother asked me about my friends on the team and that's when he started to change".

Derek said, "started to change, how"?, she said, "well he got quiet and wouldn't talk to me but would to his parents, at first I blew it off but when we got back to our hotel that's when everything changed". He gently squeezed her hand as she closed her eyes and then reopened them and readied to continue.

Penelope continued by saying, "as soon as we got into our room he snapped, he slammed the door and locked it and came over to me and grabbed me hard by the arms and said, "was that really necessary, did you really have to bring up your precious team"?, I I I tried to tell him that it was his mother that brought it up but all that brought me was a slap to the face".

Derek said, "baby I'm so sorry", she said, "you have nothing to be sorry for handsome", he scooted closer to her and listened as she said, "he then ripped the front of my dress open and yanked my bra off and threw them on the floor and dragged me to the bed". Derek felt himself filling with rage as Penelope then said, "he pushed me down on the bed and quickly tore my panties from me and that's when he, that's when he", Derek said, "it's okay baby you don't have to".

Tears streamed down her face as she said, "he was so rough Derek and he took such pleasure in causing me pain and he kept saying over and over, "you're mine Penelope you're mine". Derek ran his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "that sick freak", Penelope said, "when he was finally done he rolled off of me and got up leaving me on the bed crying but when he came back that's when things got a lot worse".

Derek said, "what happened when he came back"?, Penelope said, "he tied my wrists to the bed and raped me over and over that night and then started again the next morning". Derek gritted his teeth and said, "he's a dead man", Penelope said, "if only I'd pressed charges after that first night then maybe this wouldn't be happening right now".

Derek said, "baby you can't blame yourself", she said, "I'm as much to blame as he is Derek but he kept promising every time that he wouldn't do it again because he loved me and like a fool I fell for it". Derek brought her hand to hls lips and kissed it and said, "not this time baby girl, not this time" causing her to smile and nod her head in agreement.

Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "can we do something else please"?, he said, "we sure can, what do you want to do"?, she said, "how about we go out on the porch and swing in that huge swing"?, he winked at her and said, "why don't you go on out and I'll fix us some hot cocoa"?, she said, "ohhhhhh with marshmallows"?, he said, "is their any other kind" causing her to laugh and grab her ribs as she stood up and headed across the room.

As Derek headed to the kitchen he said, "when I get my hands on that sick freak he's a dead man", he then blew out several breaths and tried to calm down because right now his baby girl needed him and he was going to do everything he could do make her feel safe and loved again, no matter what it took.

Penelope was sitting on the swing just enjoying the peace and quiet when Derek walked out onto the porch carrying 2 cups and after handing her a cup he sat down beside her and said, "how are you feeling now"?, she took a sip of her cocoa and said, "better". He smiled and wiped the marshmallow off of her lip and said, "good baby good".

He wrapped his free arm around her and she smiled at him as she leaned into his side, as she looked around she knew that by Dereks side is where she belonged.


	10. Chapter 10

Battered And Bruised-Ch 10

Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "baby we need to talk", she looked up at him and said, "is something wrong sugar shack"?, he smiled down at her and said, "as long as I'm with you everything's perfect". She looked at him and said, "don't keep me in suspense chocolate drop, spill it".

Derek turned to face her and said, "do you baby girl I" and his cell started ringing, he took it off his belt and said, "it's Hotch I better get this". Penelope nodded her head yes and watched as he clicked the talk button and said, "yeah any news man"?, Hotch said, "nothing so far but we need to run something by Penelope".

Penelope watched as Derek put the cell on speaker and said, "go ahead", Hotch said, "we wanted to let you know that JJ is going to take your cell home with her tonight so that when Sam uses the GPS he won't get the same address all of the time", Penelope said, "good thinking bossman but what happens when it gets 6:00 and I'm not home"?, Hotch said, "well I guess we'll just have to wait and see what he does".

Derek said, "so he hasn't tried to call her cell or anything"?, Hotch said, "nothing so far but something tells me he's been using that GPS". Penelope said, "something tells me you're right Charlie Brown" causing Hotch to grin, he then said, "how are things going up there"?, Penelope said, "everything is going great, hotstuff won't let me do anything but rest while he waits on me hand and foot".

Hotch said, "good, because rest is what you need right now because those ribs need to heal", she said, "don't worry I'm being a good girl, well at least for now". Derek said, "the view here is still amazing", Hotch said, "enjoy the view and rest and we'll call you again later, ohhh and Morgan", Derek said, "don't forget about the panic button just in case Sam finds out where you are before we find out where he is".

Derek said, "don't worry we won't man, we won't", after the call ended Derek put his cell back on his belt and turned once again to look his beautiful best friend in the eyes. He felt his heart racing faster and faster as he took her hand in his and said, "baby girl I want you to know that I love you".

She said, "I love you to sug", he said, "baby you don't understand, I love you like want to spend the rest of my life with you kind of love". Penelope said, "w w w what'?, he said, "do you remember when you got shot and I drove you home"?, she said, "yeah".

Derek said, "do you remember what I told you"?, she said, "you told me that you loved me", he said, "that's right I did and you told me you loved me to". Penelope said, "but I thought it was the way it always was, like a friend", Derek said "my love for you is now and has always been the same, I love you with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

Penelope said, "I don't know if I can", he put his finger over her lips and said, "I'm not trying to pressure you into anything baby girl, I just wanted you to know how I really feel". She smiled and said, "I love you to Derek, it's always, always been you" causing Derek to smile.

She scooted closer to him and he said, "I'm here with you and I will continue to be with you every step through this and when you're ready we'll move on but not until". She said, "you mean the world to me Derek Michael Morgan, you always have and you always will".

Penelope caressed his cheek and then his heart started racing as she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his in a soft and loving kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Battered And Bruised-Ch 11

When they pulled apart Derek said, "you're so beautiful" as he gently caressed her cheek, she kissed his palm and said, "if only I'd told you how I feel earlier". Derek said, "hey none of that, I could have told you how I really felt earlier but I was afraid that you wouldn't want me".

She looked at him and said, "not want you, I've always wanted you handsome, always", he said, "and now we'll be together". She grabbed her ribs and Derek said, "ohhhh, did I hurt you"?, she said, "no handsome, I just moved the wrong way that's all".

Penelope looked around and said, "it's so beautiful here", Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "when you're feeling better I'd like to take you for a walk up to the lake". She smiled and said, "I'd love that", he ran his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "good but now how about I go and fix us something to eat"?, she said, "did you by any chance bring any fresh fruit"?, he said, "I didn't but Dave has the place stocked with everything that we like and yes fresh fruit is definitely in there".

Penelope smiled and said, "well then how about some sandwiches and fresh fruit"?, he smiled and said, "that sounds good to me". He stood up and held out his hand and helped her up and said, "here goddess let me help you" as they walked across the porch.

Meanwhile still hidden Sam hit the GPS again and said, "hmmmm, I told her to be at her place at 6 and she's not, she's a JJ's". He dialed her number and when it started ringing JJ said, "Spence it's him, it's Sam", Reid said, "hit the record on the trace and we'll see if we can locate him".

She nodded her head and hit the button before hitting the talk button and saying, "hello Sam", Sam said, "well hello JJ, I know that you guys know all about what happened". JJ said, "that's right we do and when we find you you're going to pay".

Sam laughed and said, "ohhh before I forget let me tell you that the little trace that you're trying to run on me right now isn't going to work, it's going to bounce a signal all over the map so you're never gonna know exactly where I am, well that's unless I want you to".

JJ said, "what do you want"?, Sam said, "that's easy, I want Penelope", Reid stepped forward and said, "forget it, you'll never see her again". Sam said, "that's where you're wrong Spencer", Reid said, "if you think you're going to lay your hands on my sister again you've got another think coming".

Sam said, "ohhhhh I'm scared", JJ said, "you should be he's a crack shot", Sam swallowed hard and said, "I'm not afraid of you or your precious team". JJ listened as Sam said, "I know that she's not there, she's probably hidden somewhere with her hotstuff".

JJ said, "she's safe, safe from you and that's all that matters", Sam said, "I will get my hands on her again and when I do she'll regret ever turning against me". Before he ended the call Sam said, "you can tell Penelope that her days on this earth are numbered" and before JJ or Reid could respond he ended the call.

JJ looked at her husband and said, "well"?, Reid shook his head and said, "he was right, the signal was bouncing all over the place". Reid took a deep breath and said, "call Hotch and let him know what just happened and let him know that Sam is on to us and he needs to get hold of Derek and Penelope and warn them just in case".

Hotch was sitting and watching Jack and Emily when his cell started ringing, he said, "yeah Jayje", JJ said, "it's Sam, he called and he's on to us". Hotch listened as she filled him in on everything that was said and he said, "I'll call Morgan and let him know what's going on and let them know to stay inside just in case".

After the call ended Hotch called Dereks burner phone and after a few rings he heard, "hey Hotch", Hotch said, "how is everything going"?, Derek said, "so far so good, we're just sitting around eating and taking it easy", Hotch said, "good but their's been a problem".

Derek said, "problem, what kind of problem", Hotch ran his hand over his head and said, "it's Sam, he's on to us". Derek looked over his shoulder and saw Penelope and said, "how did he catch on so fast"?, Hotch sadi, "after you two left today I had a search done and it seems that his cousin is a deputy and after checking his call logs it seems that he was in contact with Sam".

Derek said, "so he's warned Sam about the warrant"?, Hotch said, "that's what I'm thinking", Derek said, "what aren't you telling me"?, Hotch said, "a threat". Derek said, "about Penelope"?, Hotch said, "yes, he told JJ to tell her that her days on earth were numbered".

Penelope looked up and said, "hotstuff what's wrong"?, Hotch said, "I'll let you handle telling her okay"?, Hotch said, "okay and please keep in touch". Hotch said, "ohhh we will, we will" and after the call ended Derek said, "baby we need to talk".

Penelope said, "I know that look, what's wrong"?, he said, "it's Sam", she said, "S S Sam, what about him"?, Derek said, "he called JJ and pretty boy". Penelope covered her mouth with her hands and said, "are they alright, is Henry alright"?, he said, "they're alright".

She said, "buttttt"?, he said, "he's on to us baby", she slowly dropped to the floor and pulled her legs to her stomach and said, "nooooooooooo, noooooooooooo" as he wrapped his arms gently around her and started easily and slowly rocking her back and forth.


	12. Chapter 12

Battered And Bruised-Ch 12

Derek said, "I won't let him hurt you again no matter what I have to do", she said, "he'll stop at nothing to get vengeance on me, nothing", Derek took a deep breath and said, "look at me baby girl". Penelope looked up at him and he said, "I love you, please tell me you believe those words, please"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do, I do believe you Derek".

He said, "so far we're safe here but it could only be a matter of time before he figures out where we are and comes here", she felt her heart racing as she said, "w w what happens when he comes after us, after me"?, Derek said, "that's when I kill him for everything he put you through over the past several months".

She said, "I just want to forget about everything, about Sam, everything he did to me, everything", Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "and you will, it might take some time but you will". She shook her head and said, "you don't know that", she struggled to get up off the floor but after a few tries she made it and she walked over toward the fireplace and grabbed her ribs.

As tears streamed down her face Derek said, "let's get a pain pill in you and you can get some rest", she said, "I don't want to rest, I just want to push everything back, push it all out of my mind". He said, "I know you do, I understand", she shook her head and said, "I don't want to remember his touch, his smell, the feeling of his hands on me, I don't want it anymore".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "what can I do, you tell me and I'll do it", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "make them go away, make the bad memories go away". He said, "baby I ca", she reached up and caressed his cheek and said, "I love you Derek, I love you more than I've ever loved anybody, ever".

He closed his eyes and then opened them and said, "I love you to and their isn't anything that I won't do to help you or keep you safe", she reached down and tugged his shirt up over his body and tossed it onto the floor and said, "show me". Derek said, "baby you're not ready for this, you're still recovering, it's not time".

Penelope put her finger over his lips and said, "I need this, I need you Derek, I need you to replace his touch with yours, I need you to replace his taste with yours, I want to feel your lips on mine, your body on mine as you make slow passionate love to me". Derek felt his heart racing, he wanted her, ohhhh how he wanted her but was this to soon, she just got out of the hospital, she had 2 cracked ribs, she wasn't physically or mentally ready for them to take the next step.

Derek said, "I don't want to hurt you", she said, "you won't, right now I need you Derek, I need you more than I've ever needed anybody or anything in my life". He swallowed hard and said, "baby", she pushed away from him and said, "I get it Derek, you don't want me because I'm used goods, right"?, he said, "no, that's now what I mean".

She laughed and said, "I don't blame you, if I were you I wouldn't want me eith", he cupped her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against hers, the second she felt his lips against hers she felt a sense of peace. When they pulled apart he intertwined their fingers and started leading her slowly toward the stairs.

When they stepped into the bedroom he led her over to the bed and kissed her lips gently and said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm sure, I need you to take the bad memories, the bad touches, the bad feelings, I need them all gone". She looked deeply into his eyes and said, "I want to feel your love for me, I need to feel it Derek".

He reached down and lifted the bottom of her shirt and gently pulled it over her body, when it hit the floor he said, "so beautiful", he then leaned down and kissed the bruises that had formed on her chest. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as his lips latched on to one of her nipples, the feeling of his lips on her made her cover in goose bumps.

Seconds later their clothes were all laying in piles on the floor and he laid gently between her creamy thighs and said, "I love you", she touched his cheeks and said, "and I love you". Derek hovered over her just admiring her, her beauty, her strength , everything about her was now and would always be perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter contains sexual content

Battered And Bruised-Ch 13

Derek kissed her lips passionately and kissed his way from her lips to the curve of her neck and back up to her lips again, he wanted her ohhhh how he wanted her. He slowly slid inside her inch for glorious inch and once he was fully inside her he stilled, the feeling of having her wrapped around him like a glove made him feel like he was finally where he belonged, home.

She slowly wrapped her legs around him and as he slid in and out of her effortlessly she threw her head back and moaned his name over and over, with each thrust she felt more and more of Derek and less of Sam. As they made slow passionate love the memories of her abuse at the hands of Sam lessened and they were being replaced by the memories of her love for Derek and his for her.

Penelope felt pains, sharp pains hitting in her ribs but she blocked out the pain and focused on her chocolate Adonis, she had been waiting years for this moment and she wasn't going to let nothing, not pain or the painful memories of her time with Sam stop that. Derek kissed his way up and down her body taking his time and showing his appreciation to every inch of her body.

She raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pain from her lover, she would never tire of saying that, Derek was her lover, he was the man she had always wanted but feared she would never get. Dereks hands slid gently over her body as he cupped her breast, the sensation of him tweaking her nipples helped to bring her closer and closer to release.

Meanwhile Sam was all smiles as he looked down to his cell, he wasn't able to track Penelopes cell but he was Dereks, one of the nights he had his fun with Penelope he grabbed her cell and pulled up Dereks number and put it into his cell. He laughed and said, "I'm almost there sweetie, almost there and when I see you again you and your hotstuff are going to die".

At the cabin the sound of their moans and groans filled the room, it wasn't long before Derek felt her tightening up around him like a vice, he kissed her lips and moaned her name over and over. A few thrusts later wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both and before collapsing beside her on the bed he kissed her lips and said, "I love you".

After collapsing beside her he wrapped his arms around her and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "sore and hurting but I feel amazing, making love to you was better than I ever dreamed of". He kissed the top of her head and said, "are you sure you're alright, I didn't hurt you did I"?, she looked up lovingly into his eyes and said, "no my love you didn't hurt me".

He caressed her cheek and said, "making love to you I realized one thing", she said, "what was that handsome"?, he said, "for the first time in my life I actually made love". She smiled and said, "thank you", he said, "for what"?, she said, "for taking away all of the bad memories, the bad touches, everything bad and replacing it with you".

He kissed her lips and said, "I love you and I'd do anything to keep you sa", he heard something and he quickly jumped up and said, "did you hear that"?, she nodded her head and said, "you don't think it was Sam do you"?, he felt his heart racing and he said, "we're gonna need help just in case it is', she watched as he hit one of the many panic buttons throughout the cabin.

Derek said, "get up and hide in the bathroom", she said, "but", he said, "no buts let's get you safe", as she was getting out of the bed Sam opened the door and said, "welllllll lookey here it's the slut and her manwhore". Derek stepped in front of Penelope and said, "you don't want to do this Sam", he aimed his gun at Derek and said, "ohhhh but I do, first you're gonna die and then her, well after I have some more fun with her that is".

Derek gritted his teeth and said, "don't you dare touch her", he smiled and said, "she's mine Derek, she always has been and always will be", Derek shook his head and said, "never, she'll never be yours". Sam sighed and said, "it's time", Derek said, "time, time for what"?, he took a deep breath and said, "time for you to die", the room was then filled with Penelopes screams as Sam fired his gun 2 times hitting Derek both times in the stomach and chest.

Penelope said, "nooooooo Derekkkkkkkk", Sam laughed as he watched Dereks lifeless body hit the floor, she got down on her knees and said, "hang on Derek please hang on". Sam reached down and grabbed her by the hair and said, "come with me Penelope it's time for you to pay for what you did, you are going to pay for disobeying me".

The last thing Derek saw before everything went black was Sam dragging Penelope by the hair out of the bedroom and toward the stairs


	14. Chapter 14

Battered And Bruised-Ch 14

Penelope grunted in pain as Sam threw her to the floor, he said, "awwww did I hurt you"?, she shook her head and refused to speak. Sam smacked her across the face and said, "how's the ribs"?, she held her ribs and said, "please Sam, please don't do this".

Sam said, "don't to what, don't do this" as he kicked her in the ribs, she rolled up into a ball and rolled across the floor trying to dodge his feet. He said, "awwww poor Penelope, those cracked ribs are gonna be broken nowwwww" and he kicked her hard again and laughed.

Penelope held up her hands and said, "stop, please stopppppp" as she grabbed her ribs, he said, "Penelope, dear, dear Penelope, you're suffering has only begun". She then watched as he started undressing, she shook her head and said, "I won't let you, I won't let you touch me".

Sam laughed and said, "ohhhh sweetie, I'm gonna do a lot more than just touch you" as he pulled his belt from his pants and rolled it around his fist. She then watched helplessly as he dropped to his knees and hit her across the face several times and then sucker punched her in the ribs a few more times for good measure.

As she laid there gasping for air, he said, "if only you'd listened to me then none of this would be happening right now Penelope, none of it but would you listen to me, noooooooo". Penelope was hurting, ohhhh was she hurting, she hurt so bad she thought she was dying.

She watched as Sam laid the gun down and started crawling toward her, he said, "by the time I'm through with you nobody's going to be able to recognize you, nobody". Meanwhile downstairs Derek was going in and out of consciousness but when he was awake he heard Penelopes moans and groans of pain.

He struggled to get to his feet and he actually made it to the bottom of the stairs before collapsing again, he looked up at the second floor and said, "come on Derek, Penelope is counting on you". He then pulled himself up the stairs, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

The closer the got to the door the more he heard Penelope screaming, he kept pulling and scooting and scooting and pulling and soon he was at the top of the stairs. He was getting weaker by the minute, he was losing blood way to fast but he gave it another try and wobbily made it to his feet.

He stumbled into the room and said, "don't you touch her", Sam stood up and said, "well look Penelope your hotstuff has made another appearance". Penelope said, "D D Derekkkkkkkk", Derek said, "I'm here sweetness, I'm here" as he slowly made his way closer to them.

Sam stood up and said, "you don't look to good Morgan, not good at all", he said, "I can still kill you", Sam laughed as he stalked closer to him and said, "I doubt that". Penelope noticed that the gun was still laying on the floor so she started trying to reach it.

She was in so much pain that it hurt to even breathe but she had to reach that gun, she had to get her hands on it before Sam got his hands on Derek. Sam was face to face with Derek and he managed to sucker punch Derek and knock him to the floor and Penelope watched as Sam kicked her hotstuff over and over.

Penelope was finally able to move enough to grab the gun, Sam turned around and said, "you won't do it Penelope, you won't pull the trigger, you don't have it in you" as he stalked closer to her. She said, "b b before you did th th this to me I couldn't have but now I can".

He laughed and said, "aiming that gun at me is only gonna get you more suffering", she said, "s s stop", he said, "come on baby girl, can't you shoot me, can't you kill the man that did what he wanted to you over and over and over".

As memories of Sam raping her filled her mind she pulled the trigger several times hitting him in the chest, she then watched as he hit the floor. He then started trying to crawl toward her and as he touched her foot she screamed, "nooooooooooooooo" seconds later she heard the sweetest sound, she heard Reid say, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER", Sam smiled and said, "or what"?, he grabbed her foot again and started pulling her toward him and Reid said, "or this" and shot him once in the back of the head.

Penelope screamed as she kicked her foot free, she said, "D D Derek, D D Derekkkk", Hotch said, "he's got a pulse, hang on Morgan, the medics are right behind us". Penelope started getting dizzy, everything was going black and the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was Reid saying, "it's over Garcia, it's over, Sam's dead, he's dead" and then everybody went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Battered And Bruised-Ch 15

When Penelope slowly and weakly opened her eyes she looked around and saw Reid sitting by her bedside holding her hand. She said, "D D Derek, is he"?, Reid said, "he's in surgery he's critical but stable", she said, "this is all my fault", she tried to move on the bed but moaned in pain.

Spencer said, "you have 2 broken ribs, I'm so sorry that we didn't get to you before he hurt you again", she said, "it isn't your fault but how did you guys get to us so quick"?, Reid said, "after Hotch talked to Morgan he decided that it was better that we go to the cabin just in case but when we got the panic button notification we practically flew the rest of the way".

Penelope said, "I shot him Spencer, I shot Sam", he said, "I know, I did to, I'm the one that put the ending shot on him, it wasn't you". She ran her hand over her head and said, "he was going to rape me again Reid but Derek, ohhh Derek he got to me and was able to get Sams attention long enough for me to be able to grab the gun".

Reid said, "Penelope I'm not going to lie to you about Dereks condition", she said, "what are you saying, is my hotstuff going to die because of me"?, she tried to sit up on the side of the bed but collapsed in pain and Spencer quickly got the nurses into the room.

The doctor ran in and said, "Ms. Garcia I'm going to have to sedate you" and before Penelope could complain the needle was in the IV port and she looked at Reid and the only thing he could say was I'm so sorry that I failed you", she squeezed his hand and said, "I love you Rei" and before she could finish his name she was asleep.

Reid looked at the doctor and said, "I was afraid that she was going to make herself worse by moving around so much". The doctor said, "she might have, she's a feisty one", he grinned and said, "yes, yes she is and after everything she's been through she deserves some peace".

The doctor put her hand on his shoulder and said, "her ribs will heal, it will take some time but she will heal", he said, "what about Derek, have you heard anything about him"?, she said, "one of the bullets knicked his liver so they are working on getting the bleeding to stop".

Reid said, "what are his chances"?, she said, "right now 50-50 is as good as I can give, the next 48 to 72 hours are going to be critical for him". She looked at Reid and said, "he's still in surgery and with all the injuries he sustained at that mans hands it's hard to tell how much longer they will be working on him".

Reid nodded his head and said, "is it okay if I stay with her"?, she said, "of course and if anything changes or you or Ms. Garcia need anything please let us know". Reid weakly smiled and said, "I will and thank you again doctor for everything you've done to help her, to help them".

The doctor then smiled as turned around and headed out of the room leaving a very tired and worried Spencer behind holding his best friends hand. A few minutes later he was joined by JJ and Emily and JJ leaned down and handed him a cup of coffee and said, "how's she doing"?, he took a sip and said, "the doctor had to sedate her because she was trying to get up out of bed".

Emily said, "why, why was she trying to get up"?, Reid said, "she wanted to get to Derek", JJ said, "he's still in surgery and their is nothing she could do if she was there". Reid said, "she knows that it's just the fact that she loves Derek and she wants to be by his side", Emily nodded her head and said, "well at least Sam can't bother then anymore".

Reid said, "is it wrong of me to say I'm glad he's dead"?, JJ and Emily said in unison, "nooooooo", he picked up Penelopes hand and said, "he broke 2 of her ribs Jayje and he was going to rape her again before he killed her". JJ said, "but he didn't get the chance to do that, you saved her Spence, you".

He said, "it was so close, what if we'd been a few minutes later, what if", JJ said, "but we weren't and you were able to save her from that monster". He closed his eyes and said, "I can't lose them Jayje, I can't lose my brother and my sister", she hugged him and said, "you're not going to lose either of them, they're fighters and they'll fight to come back to us and to each other".

Emily said, "she's right Reid, it's going to be a rough road ahead for them both but we will be by their side every step of the way", he nodded his head and looked down at Penelope and said, "that we will Em, that we will".


	16. Chapter 16

Battered And Bruised-Ch 16

Fran, Dave and Hotch sat vigil by Dereks door waiting to hear news on his condition, a nurse had told them earlier that he was still in surgery and that when the surgery was over a doctor would come out to talk to them. Hotch said, "I guess no news is good news", Fran looked up and said, "speaking as a nurse that happens about 15% of the time, I just hope that Derek is in that 15%".

Dave intertwined their fingers and said, "he will be, he's a fighter, he's strong and nothing is gonna stop him from coming back to you, his sisters and his baby girl". Fran took a deep breath and said, "I can't lose him to, I lost Hank and I can't lose my son to", Dave watched as she got up and walked over to the window at the end of the hall.

Hotch said, "I think I'll go check on Garcia", Dave nodded his head and said, "when we hear something I'll let you know", Hotch stood up and said, "we just can't give up hope that they're both going to be alright". Dave said, "I'm trying it's just", Hotch said, "believe me I know, I know" before he turned around and walked up the hall toward Penelopes room.

Dave walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her and said, "Derek's strong like you, he's going to be fine, it is going to be a long road for both him and kitten but they will be okay, they will". She turned in his arms and buried her head in his chest and said, "I can't stand to lose anybody else, I just can't" as the tears streamed down her face.

Meanwhile in Penelopes room Emily looked up and saw Hotch walking in and she stood up and walked over to him and he said, "how's she doing"?, Emily said, "they had to sedate her because she was trying to get up out of bed". He said, "that sounds like Garcia", Emily took a deep breath and said, 'her once bruised and cracked ribs are now broken".

Hotch said, "well at least he can't hurt either of them anymore", Emily said, "he's done enough damage to her and Morgan and I'm afraid that Penelope is going to blame herself for what happened". He said, "well if she does she'd be wrong, none of this is on her or Morgan, it's all on Sam and his sick perversion to inflicting pain on Penelope".

Emily nodded her head in agreement and then said, "any news on Morgan"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "not yet, he's still in surgery", she said, "isn't it taking a long time"?, he opened his mouth to speak and Reid walked over and said, "not really considering all of the damage that was done by the bullets".

Hotch said, "he was shot once in the chest and once in the stomach and the most damage was around his liver so that's probably what's taking so long with the surgery". Reid said, "the next 48 to 72 hours are going to be the most critical for him", Emily said, "he's not going to give up, he's going to do whatever it takes to get back to his family, especially Penelope".

Dave kissed the top of his wifes head and said, "I love you Bella", she said, "I love you to and I don't know what I'd do without you", he ran his hands up and down her back and said, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere". Out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone at the end of the hall, he turned his head and saw one of Dereks doctors walking toward them.

Fran looked up when the doctor stepped up beside them and said, "his surgery is over, he's in recovery", Fran wiped her eyes and said, "how is he, how's my baby boy"?, the doctor took a deep breath and said, "I have some good news and some bad news". Dave once again intertwined their fingers as the doctor readied to tell them about Dereks condition.


	17. Chapter 17

Battered And Bruised-Ch 17

Fran swallowed hard and said, "what's the bad news doctor"?, he took a deep breath and said, "the bullet that hit his chest did quite a bit of damage". Dave said, "how much damage did it do"?, he said, "it knicked his lung and came very close to hitting the bottom of his heart".

Dave pulled Fran closer as the doctor said, "and we lost him several times on the table but we were able to bring him back, that boy of yours is a fighter". Fran said, "he always has been", she wiped away a tear and said, "what's the good news"?, the doctor said, "right now he's critical, critical but stable and he will be brought back to his room in about an hour and then you can all go and see him".

Fran said, "can we stay with him"?, he nodded his head and said, "absolutely, the more interaction the better, talk to him, hold his hand, encourage him to wake up". Dave said, "what are his chances doctor"?, he smiled and said, "right now I'd say about 70-30 but the next 48 to 72 hours are the most critical for him".

Dave said, "thank you doctor, thank you for everything", he said, "you're very welcome and if you or Derek need anything please let us know". Fran and Dave nodded their heads yes in unison as she turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband and finally allowed herself to break down.

JJ looked down at Penelope and said, "my heart just breaks when I think of everything that she's been through, how were we so blind"?, Reid said, "we saw what she wanted us to see Jayje". Emily said, "he's right, she has always been this tough as nails woman and she wanted us to continue to see her that way".

Hotch looked down at his cell when it started beeping, he pulled it from his side and smiled as he read the messages from Dave, he then looked up and filled the team in on what the doctor had just told Dave and Fran. Reid ran his hand over his head and said, "that's the best news and Garcia is going to be so happy when she wakes up and we tell her".

JJ said, "right now she needs sleep, rest is the best thing for her", Emily said, "it is and let's hope that when she wakes up we'll be able to keep her in the bed". Hotch laughed and said, "you have met her right, you two know that their is gonna be nothing keeping her away from Dereks side".

Reid grinned and said, "what if we got her moved into the same room, that way they could be together", Hotch said, "that's a great idea, I'll go see if I can clear it with their doctors". JJ, Emily and Reid all three smiled as they watched him disappear out of the room.

Dave intertwined fingers with Fran and said, "since it will be a little while before we can see Derek how about we go check on kitten"?, she smiled and said, "I love that idea". Derek laughed and said, "now that's what I love to hear Bella" as they walked up the hall toward Penelopes room.

When they got down to the end of the hall they got scared when they saw the others following a gurney that carried Penelope on it. Fran said, "what's wrong, what's happened"?, Reid said, "nothing's wrong, they are putting Derek and Penelope in the same room".

Fran laughed and said, "how did you arrange that"?, Hotch said, "well I told the doctor that Penelope wouldn't try to get up and hurt her ribs if she was where she could see Derek". Dave said, "niceeeeee Aaron, nice", he said, "hey, right now what they need is to heal together and what better way could they do it then to be in the same room".

Fran hugged him and said, "being together is the best medicine for both of them and that's for sure", everybody then nodded their heads in agreement as they continued following Penelopes gurney toward Dereks room.


	18. Chapter 18

Battered And Bruised-Ch 18

When Penelope opened her eyes she looked around the room and saw her family standing there, she shifted in the bed and moaned in pain, Reid was instantly by her side. He said, "are you alright, can I get you anything"?, she weakly smiled and said, "I'm fine or at least I will be soon, I hope" as she laid her head back on her pillows.

She ran her hand over her head and said, "what happened"?, JJ said, "you kept trying to get out of bed and we couldn't risk you making your ribs worse so the doctors sedated you". Penelope said, "how's hotstuff, surely his surgery is over by now"?, Dave said, "he's right beside you kitten, look" she turned her head and smiled and said, "ohhhhh Derek" as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Fran said, "he's critical but stable and so far his vitals are improving", Penelope said, "he's hurt because of me Fran", Fran sat down on the side of Penelopes bed and said, "none of this is your fault, my son loves you and would do anything to keep you safe but what happened to you and to him wasn't on you it was on Sam".

She shook her head and said, "I never should have involved any of you in this", Hotch said, "Garcia you did the right thing in telling us but we underestimated Sams reach, we didn't know that he had family in the police department". Her mouth flew open and she said, "h h he did"?, Emily said, "yes his cousin and when you filled out the paperwork for the warrant his cousin called him and let him know".

Penelope said, "that's how he got away isn't it"?, Dave said, "yes kitten it is", she said, "what happened to the cousin, the one that helped him out"?, Hotch said, "he's gonna be spending quite a chunk of his life behind bars for his part in it". She smiled and said, "good, he deserves to pay for helping that animal".

JJ said, "it's good to know that you and Derek are both on the road to recovery", Penelope said, "ain't it though, what exactly did the doctors say about his condition"?, Fran then spent the next few minutes filling Penelope in on everything the doctors had told her and Dave earlier about Dereks condition.

When she was finished explaining Penelope said, "all of the pain he's going through is because Sam couldn't let me go, he had to get his hands on me, he was going to rape me and then kill me". Reid reached down and took her hand in his and said, "Derek wasn't going to let that happen, no matter what he had to do, he loves you Garcia, you are the other part of his heart and he made sure that he did all he could to keep you safe".

Penelope said, "but all of that suffering was done at his hand because of me", Dave said, "kitten he doesn't see it that way, it's not your fault that Sam became possessive and abusive to you". She said, "no it's not but I should have spoke out sooner, told the police sooner then maybe", Fran said, "honey you'll drive yourself crazy with the what if's don't do that, Derek wouldn't want you to".

She sighed and said, "I know but how can I not blame myself"?, everybodys attention then turned to Dereks bed when he spoke for the first time in several hours and he said, "it's not your fault goddess". She gently threw her cover back and Reid and Fran helped her gently up and over to his bedside, she said, "you scared me handsome, please don't ever do that again".

He put his hand in hers and said, "I love you baby girl, you are my world so I had to do anything I could to keep you safe", she opened her mouth and he said, "no sweetness, you need to listen to me". She sat there and listened as he said, "Sam can't hurt us ever again, now we can start our lives together, a long and happy life, that is if you still want a life with me".

She said, "of course I do, I've wanted only that since the day I met you", she then leaned over and gently kissed his lips and as their lips touched the room was filled with their family saying, "awwwww". When they pulled apart JJ said, "we need to get you back in bed", she said, "just another minute, please Jayje, I almost lost him, please give me another minute".

She smiled at her friend and said, "alright but please be careful with those broken ribs", Derek said, "broken, he broke them"?, Fran said, "calm down baby boy, those bullets did a lot of damage and we don't want nothing to come loose". Penelope said, "be a good boy handsome", he winked at her and said, "I'll be good sweetness, I'll be good" causing everybody to laugh and allowing both Derek and Penelope to finally relax.


	19. Chapter 19

Battered And Bruised-Ch 19

Over the next few days Penelope and Derek both started to heal both physically and mentally after everything they had been through, the couple were sitting and talking when a nurse brought a wheel chair into the room and said, "Ms. Garcia we need to take you down for more x-rays", she nodded her head as the nurse helped her up off the side of the bed and helped her into the chair.

She winked at Derek and said, "I'll be back soon sug", he said, "I'll miss you", she said, "I'll miss you more", he said, "that ain't possible sweetness, not possible at allllllll'. The nurse said, "awwww, he's a keeper Penelope", Penelope said, "tell me about it Tammy" and as they headed out of the room Derek took a deep breath and laid his head back down on the pillow.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before Dave walked into the room, Derek said, "just the man I've been waiting for", Dave said, "is that a good thing or a bad thing"?, Derek grinned and said, "definitely a good thing". Dave sat down beside him on the bed and said, "what did you want to see me about"?, Derek said, "I want to surprise baby girl".

Dave said, "surprises are good, how are you wanting to surprise her"?, he said, "I want to surprise her with a wedding", he said, "okay, when"?, Derek said, "today would be awesome". Dave said, "today, wow, okay, well we'll have to have help to get this pulled together", Derek nodded his head and said, "that we will" as he reached for his cell and sent a group text.

When Penelope was wheeled back into the room she shared with Derek she said, "I know that look hotstuff, what have you done"?, he said, "who, little ole me"?, she said, "uh huh, now spill it". He said, "baby girl I don't know what you're talking about", she stood up and slowly walked over and sat down on the side of his bed and said, "come on sugar, you know that I have my ways of getting things out of you".

He grinned and said, "true but right now neither of us are able to act on those ways now are we"?, she said, "true butttt", he said, "I love you baby girl and I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you". She said, "I know that handsome, he said, "I want you to know that I'm serious", he reached under the cover and pulled out a black box and opened it.

She gasped in surprise as he said, "I want us to get married", she said, "I want that to and if their was a way to do it right now I would but", their conversation was stopped when Dave said, "ask and ye shall receive" as him and the rest of the team strolled into the room. Emily said, "we have your dress", JJ said, "and here are your flowers".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "but how"?, Fran smiled and said, "it's finally time that the two of you get the happiness you so much deserve", Penelope nodded her head and said, "but how did you get the liscense so fast"?, Dave said, "I know a few people that could help soooo I pulled a few strings and here you go" as he handed them their liscense.

Derek said, "thanks man, I owe you all a lotttttt", JJ said, "Reid is picking up your clothes Derek so we're going to take Penelope into the staff lounge and get her ready", Penelope said, "what, now"?, Emily said, "yes now" as they helped her up and over to the waiting wheelchair. Derek said, "I think it's time that we get some happiness don't you baby girl"?, she said, "definitely my love but", he said, "no buts, go with Jayje and Em and then when you get back, we'll get married".

She saluted him and said, "yes sir, hotstuff sir" causing him to laugh and say, "get out of here crazy girl", she blew him a kiss and said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "I love you more" as the girls headed out of the room. Sarah stayed behind and handed Derek a box and said, "here you go baby brother", he opened the box and smiled and said, "thanks Sarah".

Sarah said, "grandma would want you to have these rings, she would want your wife to wear them", Derek said, "I think grandma would have loved Penelope", Sarah nodded her head and said, "me to, me to". She then leaned down and kissed her brother on the cheek and said, "I'm going to go help Penelope get ready", Derek smiled at his sister and said, "thanks for everything Sarah", she winked at him and said, "any time Derek, any time" and then he watched as she turned around and headed out of the room.

Derek, Dave and Hotch were talking when Reid came into the room carrying his outfit, Derek said, "what took you so long pretty boy"?, he said, "sorry but traffic was a bear, they were working on the road but I flashed my badge and here I am" as he handed Derek his suit. Dave said, "well son let's get you ready because kitten will be here in a few minutes".

Derek nodded his head yes in agreement as the men helped him up on the side of the bed so he could get dressed for the day he had been dreaming of since the day he met her, his wedding day to his baby girl.


	20. Chapter 20

Battered And Bruised-Ch 20

Dave was straightening Dereks tie when the minister walked into the room, he said, "sorry I was late but they were working on the road", Reid said, "see told ya". Derek laughed and said, "it's not like we didn't believe you pretty boy", Dave said, "forgive them Shawn we're almost out of time because they'll be back with the bride in a couple of minutes".

The minister said, "Dave told me about what happened to you and your bride to be and I'm so glad that the two of you are healing nicely", Derek smiled and said, "thank you sir". Shawn said, "what's this sir stuff, please call me Shawn". Derek said, "thank you Shawn and we're so glad that you could marry us on such short notice".

He said, "today is my only free day this week, the rest of the week I'm spoken for and I was so thrilled when Dave called me, I get so much pleasure in uniting men and women that are in love". Hotch said, "and trust me Shawn these two are in love and have been for years", he nodded his head and said, "that's what Dave told me".

When Penelope was ready Desi and Sarah walked into the room, Dave said, "if you will excuse me Shawn it's time for me to go get my daughter", Shawn said, "of course, of course". Derek said, "is it normal to be nervous"?, Shawn said, "ohhhh yes son, I don't think in all of my years of marrying people have they not been".

Penelope, JJ, Emily and Fran were standing and talking when Dave knocked on the door, Fran opened the door and said, "come in, come in", Dave stepped into the room and said, "ohhhh kitten you look beautiful". She smiled and said, "thank you papa bear", he winked at her and said, "are you ready to make an honest man of your hotstuff"?, she laughed and said, "more than ready".

JJ said, "are you sure that you're up for the walk"?, she said, "my ribs still hurt pretty bad but today is the day I'm marrying the man that has owned my heart since the day I met him". Fran hugged her future daughter in law and said, "we'll see you in the room sweetie", she nodded her head yes in agreement as Fran, JJ and Emily walked out of the room leaving Penelope and Dave alone.

Dave said, "are you sure that you're ready for this kitten"?, she said, "I'm positive, now that Sam is out of our lives I think it's time for me and Derek to finally get our happily ever after". Dave kissed her cheek and said, "well then let's not keep that nervous groom of yours waiting any longer" as he held out his arm to her.

She looped her arm through his as they started out of the room, as they made their way up the hall the nurses and doctors were all smiles as they watched her walking up the hall. Dave said, "we're almost there, how are you doing"?, she said, "I'm not going to lie my ribs are throbbing butttttt my prince charming is in that room and in a few minutes he'll be mine forever".

Dave laughed and said, "that he will Penelope, that he will", a few seconds later they were standing in the doorway, Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhh sweetness, you're beautiful". She said, "awwwww thank you kind sir", everybody then watched as Dave walked her over to Derek and put her hand in his before joining the others on the other side of the room.

Shawn said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek and Penelope". He looked at them and smiled and said, "love is what brings us together today, the love of this man and this woman, their love is like this ring, it's a perfect circle with no beginning and no ending, it's eternal, forever".

Penelope reached up with her free hand and wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek as the minister said, "Derek do you take Penelope to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love, honor and cherish her all the days of your life and keep thee only to her for as long as you both live"?, he looked lovingly at her and said, "I do".

Shawn then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope do you take Derek to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to love, honor and cherish him all the days of your life and keep thee only unto him as long as you both shall live"?, she felt her heart racing as she looked into his eyes and she said, "I do".

Shawn then said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace", he looked around and after no objections he took a deep breath and readied to end the ceremony. He looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", Shawn then said, "Derek you may kiss your bride", he smiled and cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart Shawn said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan".

The room was filled with the sound of hands clapping as Derek leaned in to share a kiss with his new bride


	21. Chapter 21

Battered And Bruised-Ch 21

The happy family smiled as a nurse wheeled a cart in carrying a cake, coffee and serving dishes and said, "congratulations you two". Derek smiled and said, "thanks Amy, thanks for everything", she said, "you're welcome and if you guys need anything please just let us know".

Penelope said, "Amy why don't you and the others come in and join us in our celebration", she said, "we don't want to interrupt your celebration". Derek said, "if it weren't you all of you we wouldn't be here today", Amy grinned and said, "I'll go tell the others" and they all watched as she turned around and headed outside only to return a few minutes later with the nurses and doctors that were working.

Dave smiled and said, "come in, come in", everybody stepped inside and watched as the newlyweds cut the cake and then Fran happily put a slice of cake on the saucer and handed it to the happy couple. Everybody watched as they gently fed each other bites of cake and then the sound of the mutual, "AWWWWW" filled the air as they leaned in for a sweet kiss.

Fran then put slices of cake onto the saucers and handed them out to their family and friends, the room was filled with excitement for quite a while as they continued celebrating the marriage of Derek and Penelope. It was quite a while before the party came to an end and the newlyweds were left alone.

Penelope laid beside her husband and had her hand gently laying on his stomach, she looked up at him and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan". He intertwined their fingers and said, "and I love you Mrs. Morgan", he then leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart she said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that you're finally mine", he grinned and said, "well believe it, I'm yours and you my beautiful beautiful baby girl are alllllll mine". She kissed his lips gently and said, "that I am my love, that I am".

Derek said, "their is only one thing wrong with today", she looked up at him and said, "and what was that one thing stud"?, he grinned and said, "that I can't show you how much I love you for another several weeks goddess", she said, "we can wait, it'll be tough but we'll wait and when we get the all clear it's soooooo on handsome".

He winked at her and said, "ohhhhh it's definitely on baby girl" as he once again claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss that had them pulling apart breathless. She sighed happily and said, "for now I'll settle for falling asleep in your arms and waking up the same way".

He smiled down at her and said, "me to baby", Penelope snuggled as close as she could get and laid her head down on his good shoulder and said, "good night my love". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "goodnight gorgeous, sleep tight".

She said, "ohhhhh the sweet dreams will be plentiful from now on sugar", he laughed and said, "definitely baby girl, definitely" as he claimed her lips one final time before closing their eyes and soon falling into a peaceful and well deserved sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Battered And Bruised-Ch 22

It was a long couple of weeks for the newlyweds but finally the day had arrived that they had been waiting for, they were both suppose to be released from the hospital. Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "I can't wait to get you home", she gently ran her finger up his chest and said, "and just what do you plan on doing to me"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "show you how much I love you Mrs. Morgan, allllllll night long".

She said, "keep talking like that and I'll take you right here oh stud of mine", Derek laughed and said, "now now goddess we don't want to put on a show for the nurses now do we"?, Penelope thought for a minute and said, "nahhhh, that sexy body of yours is allll mine". He kissed her lips and said, "that it is, just like this amazing body of yours is allllll mine and nobody elses".

Penelope winked at him and said, "I've always been yours I was just waiting for you to stake your claim", he rested his hands on the swell of her butt and said, "well consider it staked woman" as he claimed her lips with his. They reluctantly pulled apart when they heard Dave laughing then he said, "weren't you two doing that when we left you last night"?, Derek said, "heyyyy, we're on our honeymoon old man".

Dave smiled at them and said, "has the doctor been in yet"?, Penelope said, "sadly no because I can't wait to get this man of mine home and into bed" causing her to blush and then say, "sorry papa bear, I know that's to much info for ya". Dave kissed her cheek and said, "it's alright kitten I understand and before I forget Fran wants to have you guys over for dinner in a few days when your quote unquote honeymoon is over" causing them all to laugh.

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope a little tighter and said, "tell momma our honeymoon is neverrrr going to be over but we'll be over in a few days for dinner". Dave said, "will do, will do" and a few seconds later they were all smiles as the doctor walked into the room and said, "well who's ready to get out of here"?, Derek and Penelope in unison said, "MEEEEEEEE".

She laughed and said, "alright, I am releasing both of you to resume normal activities butttt don't over do it", Derek said, "we'll be good doc or at least we'll try to be good". Penelope said, "so you're sure that hotstuff is back to 100%"?, she said, "he's at like 90% but he can go back to doing everything he did before but just be careful Derek".

He said, "I promise I won't overdo it, I've got to much to live for doc", she smiled and handed them their papers and said, "that you do and if you'll both sign these, you're free to go". They quickly sighed their papers and were turning to walk out when Amy and Sherry another of their favorite nurses walked into the room pushing wheelchairs.

Derek said, "come onnnnn, we don't need those", Amy said, "it's hospital policy, you do want to go home right"?, he nodded his head and said, "ohhhh yesssss" as they both sat down in their chairs. Penelope said, "we want to thank all of you for everything you've done to help us", Sherry said, "you're very welcome and even though we're glad you're getting to go home, we're still going to miss you".

Derek said, "awwww we're going to miss you guys to", Amy said, "are you two ready to roll"?, Penelope said, "ready, willing and ohhhh so able oh my captain" causing everybody to laugh as they got ready to head out the door. Dave said, "I'll go bring the car around and meet you at the front door", Amy said, "we'll give you a few minutes before we start down with them", he said, "thank you ladies" as he turned around and made his way toward the end of the hall.

A few minutes later they were climbing into Daves car, he waved at the nurses and said, "thanks again for putting up with them", Derek and Penelope both said, "heyyyyyyyy" causing the nurses to both smile and said, "it was a joy having them here, take care you two". Before closing the door Penelope said, "we will, we willllllll".

It wasn't long before Dave was pulling up in front of the house and he said, "see you guys in a few days, have funnnnnn", Derek grinned and said, "ohhhh we will, we will" as he wrapped his arm around his wife as they headed up the path. When they stopped in front of the door he put the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

She started to walk around him and he said, "ohhhhhhhh no you don't missy" and picked her up causing her to squeal, she said, "put me down before you hurt yourself". He slapped her butt and said, "hush that, I'm carrying my wife over the threshold and then I'm going to spend the rest of the day and night showing her just how much I love her".

Penelope said, "well then by all means carry on, carry on" causing him to grin as he stepped inside the house and kick the door closed with his foot before carrying her up the stairs to go to their bedroom to start their longgggg overdo honeymoon.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter contains sexual content

Battered And Bruised-Ch 23

As Penelopes feet hit the floor she immediately felt Dereks hands reach down to the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head. When it hit the floor her hands went for his belt and it was only a matter of a few short minutes before all of their clothes were puddled together in a pile.

Penelope laid back pulling Derek with her, he took his time and kissed each kissable inch of her body, taking special care around her ribs, stopping to kiss and caress her perfect now healing skin. Penelope wrapped her arms lovingly around him and said, "I love you husband".

Derek grinned and said, "and I love you wife" as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss, when they pulled apart he quickly lined himself up at her entrance. As he slid inside her they both moaned in pleasure, her legs then wrapped around his waist snuggly as he started sliding in and out of her.

Making love to Penelope was different this time, it was special, not that the other times weren't special but tonight it was different and that was because they were married and were making love as husband and wife after weeks of not being able to consummate their marriage they were now sealing the deal so to speak.

Their bedroom quickly filled with the sounds of their moans and groans as they worked building each other up for an explosive release. As they held each other all of the mad memories of the past several weeks just slipped away and were replaced with only good memories, good touches and emotions as they slowly and passionately made love.

Derek smiled against her lips sometime later as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded in bliss. As wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them they clung to each other like if they let go they were afraid they would slip away.

Before collapsing on the bed beside her he kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you", she then rolled over onto her side and wrapped her arm over him and said, "I love you to". He then intertwined their fingers and said, "something seemed different".

Penelope looked up at him and said, "something good or something bad"?, he said, "ohhhh good definitely, making love to you as my wife felt amazinggggg". She laughed and said, "so sex before we were married wasn't good, is that what you're saying"?, he kissed her lips and said, "ohhhhhhhh no, making love to you has always and I mean always been fantastic but it just seemed different, more, well more".

Penelope grinned and said, "binding, loving, perfect", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "exactly and that's the way I want it to stay forever and ever baby girl". She sighed happily and said, "and it will handsome, it will".

As they laid there holding each other they realized that their lives had definitely changed for the better, before they were alone and separate but now they were together and felt so much love. Derek kissed the top of her head and snuggled closer and closed his eyes and it wasn't long before the newlyweds had drifted off to a much needed and peaceful sleep.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	24. Chapter 24

Battered And Bruised-Ch 24

The Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Derek was watching as his 4 year old daughter Sophie ran around the yard chasing Clooney, Derek said, "go Soph go" as the little girl squealed, "waittttttttt Clooney waittttt". Derek shook his head and laughed as Clooney stopped and laid down and rolled over onto his back so Sophie could catch him.

They were having a bbq and their family was starting to arrive, the Reids along with their 2 sons Henry and Michael were already there and having a blast. Henry had joined Sophie on the ground playing with Clooney and JJ was holding the almost 2 year old Michael in her arms as she put suntan lotion so he wouldn't burn.

Reid said, "where's Hotch"?, Derek said, "he'll be here in a few minutes Emily was having a little trouble with Zachary this morning, he wasn't wanting to get up". Zachary was Hotch and Emilys other son, he was 3 and although he looked a lot like Hotch his attitude was allllllll his mommas and when he didn't want to do something he wouldn't.

Dave and Fran walked into the back yard and Sophie looked up and saw them and said, "nanaaaaaaa, nonnoooo" as she ran across the yard and practically flew into Frans arms. Fran said, "how is my princess", the little girl said, "fineeeeee".

Derek looked up and saw the Hotchners walking through the gate and said, "welcome, welcome" as they walked closer. Emily said, "I'm sorry but Zachary was soooooo being like me this morming, he wasn't wanting to get up he wanted to sleep so it took me a while to get him up and dressed".

Jack who was the oldest of the Hotchner children was trying to keep his eyes on Sophie, Michael and Zachary while they played. Dave said, "Jacks an amazing big brother", Hotch said, "he sure is, he's a big help with the younger kids, him and Henry both are".

Derek smiled when he saw his wife walking out carrying their 5 week old son Hank, he said, "if you will excuse me I'm going to go over and get some loving from my baby girl and little man". He walked over and kissed his wife on the lips and then his son on the top of the head and said, "I've missed you beautiful", she said, "your son was hungry so I went ahead and fed him".

Fran walked closer rubbing her hands together and said, "can I hold him"?, Penelope said, "you sure can nana" as she handed the little boy over. Derek stood and watched his mom with his son and smiled and said, "he's soooooo got you wrapped around his little finger momma".

Fran said, "they all do baby boy, they all do" as she walked over and sat down in the swing and started singing to her grandson. Derek kissed his wife again and said, "I'm going to go help with the grill", she winked at him and said, "I love you handsome", he grinned and said, "and I love you baby girl".

The kids all played and the men and women talked as the food was grilling and soon they were all sitting at their tables eating the delicious food that was prepared by everybody. As Derek looked around at all of the happy smiling faces he couldn't help but think how lucky he was.

He smiled as he thought how lucky he was, he had a loving wife, beautiful children, an amazing family, a job he loved and at that moment he knew that his life was as good as it was ever gonna get. He sighed happily and said to himself, "who could ask for anything more".

As he glanced at his wife he smiled and he knew that with the people at the two tables around him he was where he belonged, he was home and he was without a doubt loved.

THE END


End file.
